landjfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Lovië
Categorie:Lovië Inleiding Vörger daag, 30 mieërt, is de keuning dèr Lovië, Keuning Dimitri de Nobele, bekeke op zien rech. Mich is opgevalle det de keuning: # In ein stórtj, es ouch mer éin klein dingske in Lovië gebäörtj # Zien administratorsrech misbruuk, sins t'r én twieë luuj zoeameh blokkieërtj en d'rs, naodet die geblokkieërdj zeen, onno 'ns 'n pazjena blokkieërdj, zónger gèljige ree. # De keuning haet op IRC toegegaeve det t'rs alle mach haet, 'n gevieërlikke situasie dös. Dit perbleem veltj op te lósse. Óp versjèllendje menere: # Oeters-ekstreem: Keuning aafzètte, liek mich perseunlik dös gein good idee. # Aardig get inne rèchting van oeters-ekstreem: Keuning neet aafzètte, meh hae moog neet lid zeen vanne twieëde kamer. # Lovië neet de konstante tied 't beluifde landj nömme. # Ouch redelik wied: Lovië oet de VWN zètte. Perseunlik vinj ich allein pöntj drie bekalleswaerdig. Lovië is inderdaad 'n prachtig landj, mer d'r is totaal nieks det aanguuef det 't geslaagder is es beveurbeildj Libertas, Adlibita-Ilenulando of Mäöres. Eigelik is 't zelfs minder geslaag, sins d'rs allein mer luuj oet de veer ieërder genömdje lenj aanwezig zeen. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 05:02 (UTC) English: Yesterday, 30 mieërt, has the king of Lovia, King Dimitri Noble I, been seen on his rights. I have seen the king: # Collapses, when only one tiny thing occures in Lovia he doesn't want to happen # His administrators rights abuses, since he just blocks two people and there after protects a page, without a valid reason. # The king has said on IRC he has all the power, dangerous. This problem is solvable. On different ways: # King stops being king, no good idea in my eyes. # King doesn't stop being king, but he can't be a member of the parlement. # Don't Loviëde the promised country. # Lovia away from the UWN. Personaly I only like point three. Lovia is a beautiful country indead, but there's nothing that indicates it's a bigger success as for example Libertas, Adlibita-Ilenulando or Mäöres. Actually it's even less successfull, since there only live people from those four other countries. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 05:18 (UTC) Point three Your English is aweful (i'm sorry) and my Limburgish is ... nothing. What does "don't loviëde the promised country" mean? :Further on: I think some of the issues you propose here are not very objective and probably written in a phase of anger or fear. Could they be rewritten? 31 mrt 2008 07:00 (UTC) Does it help to stop Loviëding it? I think there are just two possibilities: make it a republic or make it a real constitutional monarchy like in the NL, or in the UK. @Dimitri: I don't understand you're last point.. I don't recognise any fear or anger in the points :-S. Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 07:24 (UTC) :Alexandru, I don't think you understand the words "constitutional monarchy" too well. ::Constitutional means there is a constitution, a sort of "agreement" between the people and the executives, signed by both. ::Monarchy means there is at least one person of the royal family and that he/she is one of the / the only head of state(s). :Lovia has a constitution, signed by the people, by the monarch and by the future executives (Yuri etc.). We have one king (and no dumb "entourage" like in Belgium/the Netherlands/UK) who shares the executive office with the democratic elected Prime Minister. According to the Constitution, our powers are equal, but in fact most extra powers (such as appointing judges) are in the hands of Secretaries and the Prime Minister. :That's what's on paper and that's how we try to do so. In reality you must understand the band between me and Yuri. We see eachother frequently and we have the same goals in life. I know quite well what Yuri/Joeri wants, what he thinks of and how he'll realize this. I know he wants to quit in Libertas, I know he focuses on Lovia, I know he's busy for the moment and I know he'll come back when he has plenty of time. He knows in Love Lovia, he knows what I want to do with Lovia, he knows I mean well with our country, he knows I ADORE my job. We are a good partnership and we share powers better then everywhere else in the world. :Yuri's busy for the moment, and then it is partly my task to rule the nation. It is the site I started and whic I still run, so it is my task to manage the site. Other people can do similar tasks, that's fine with me, but there are few people around doing these things. :We are the only monarchy, and I guess that's frightening for republicans. But, think well before you fear our system, it works in Lovia! It just works. That's what's imporantant, to us Lovians. 31 mrt 2008 07:37 (UTC) Puntje drie is trouwens ronduit belachelijk. Als ik stop met "het beloofde land" te zeggen is het probleem opgelost? Is er dan in feite wel 'n probleem...? Ik noem wat en wie ik wil hoe ik het wil, dát staat in de grondwet! 31 mrt 2008 07:49 (UTC) :Dimitri, I said -->real<--. In de praktijk, it looks like the King is the boss of everything. Why does it work? Because you're the only one in your country. Marius has left because of the political system, OWTB doesn't agree with your power and me neither. If it would be a fair republic, it would attract lots more people, believe me. And you said the same thing.. "Ik regeer voor de volle 100%". Wanneer begin je te begrijpen dat er wél iets mis is? Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 13:05 (UTC) ::Mis is een kwestie van perceptie, en het lijkt me dat het progressieve americofiele Lovia zich niet met jouw christendemocratisch neoconservatisme vereenzelvigt, dus dat boeit me niet. 31 mrt 2008 13:19 (UTC) :::Nee.. ik bedoel alleen dat "ik regeer voor de volle 100%" niet iets positiefs is. Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 13:25 (UTC) ::::Godverdomme, da's zo'n uitspraak die ik eens gezegd heb als je me weer kwaad gekregen had. Wie weet bedoelde ik dat ik me 100% geef voor m'n land. 31 mrt 2008 13:27 (UTC) :::::Haha, zielig excuus. Tsjongejongejonge! Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 13:31 (UTC) ::::::Je zou het anders moeten opvatten. --OWTB 28 jul 2008 11:10 (UTC) Interpol De UWN bestaat nu al sinds juni en doet in feite niks van groot belang. Wat hier wel gebeurt is internationaal blokkeren. Ik steek een onruststoker drie kwartier in 't gevang om hem te laten bedaren, en ik ben in alle landen door jullie twee gedomineerd geblokkeerd. Adlibita, Wikilandj, Wikicitta en nu zelfs al dat Frans-Limburgse dorp. Hebben jullie ambitie een Wikipol op te starten? Als jullie graag een macho-vriendenclubje voor christendemocratische Nederlanders met ego willen oprichten, doe dat dan elder en blijf dan van mijn wiki. Speel keizertje in f*ing Limburg, maar verwacht dan geen medewerking (laat staan een "forum") van Lovia. Ik verwacht excuses en deblock voor zulke praktijken of Lovia verlaat de UWN onmiddelijk! (En als dat is wat jullie willen, zeg het dan gewoon) 31 mrt 2008 08:22 (UTC) :Ja, nú ben ik kwaad! 31 mrt 2008 08:22 (UTC) : Ben ik ook Pierlot 31 mrt 2008 08:46 (UTC) ::Lol. Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 13:06 (UTC) ::: Is dat "ja, haal Lovia maar uit de UWN"? 31 mrt 2008 13:19 (UTC) ::::Lol, mag je zelf uitmaken. Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 13:23 (UTC) :::::Die goeie oude tijd :D Alexandru 26 jul 2008 19:33 (UTC) ::::::Hoe kan 't dat ik deze pagina vanaf "what is loviëde" nog noouit geleze heb? :S --OWTB 27 jul 2008 14:46 (UTC) ::::::: :D Alexandru 27 jul 2008 19:36 (UTC) ::::::::è dimitri zei hier * Limburg, is dat niet toevallig overtreding van de nasjenaal sènzuuerleuj? (nationale censuurwet) --OWTB 28 jul 2008 11:07 (UTC) ::::::::: internationale*. In Lovia geldt er ook censuur. Alexandru 28 jul 2008 14:15 (UTC) :::::::::: Ik verwacht excuses en deblock voor zulke praktijken of Lovia verlaat de UWN onmiddelijk! (En als dat is wat jullie willen, zeg het dan gewoon). Haha+9823392489028390239238902 Alexandru 28 jul 2008 14:16 (UTC) :::::::::::Dimitri had eigenlijk wel dik gelijk :P Als 'ie koning was en verkiesbaar zou het erg vreemd zijn :P --OuWTB 4 jul 2009 09:14 (UTC)